


As Lightening Crashes

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Erotica, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a storm rages on Teal’c and Daniel are overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Lightening Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally released in October 2006 and serves as a response to a Prompt# 079: Rain from the 50_darkfics LiveJournal challenge community.

As lightening crashed outside the cave he looked at his friend and unabashedly pulled him close, enveloping him in his arms, closing his eyes and sighing in bliss as he felt Daniel's lean form press against his own. He sighed in frustration when Daniel's breathless voice filled the small interior of the cave, "Teal'c..."

_Ah to hold you my friend is such sweet torture and still you pull from me. If you only knew what is in my heart..._

Prepared to release his friend he could only manage a harsh gasp as Daniel tightened his hold before lifting to press a tender kiss to his lips. At first he did nothing, stunned by the revelation but as Daniel's tongue slipped curiously out to brush across his lips he found he could not resist yielding, opening his mouth to allow it entrance. Daniel eagerly complied slipping his tongue inside to explore. They battled tongues for a time before Daniel broke the kiss now panting as he softly invited, "Fuck me, Teal'c, please."

"Are you certain, my friend?"

"Yes."

"Then it shall be my pleasure." 

As the storm continued to rage on outside the cave and the lightening added to the wildness of it all Teal'c surrendered reaching a hand up to cup Daniel's face tenderly. As he stared into eyes illuminated by brilliant flashes he felt his breath hitch. As he saw and recognized the hunger, the desire reflecting there he could no longer hold back determined to take things slow. It would be their first time. He had to be gentle but the heat thrumming within, the desire burning so fiercely quickly tossed caution to the wind. He opened his mouth to speak and was quickly silenced by another searing kiss moaning as Daniel began tearing at his clothes in a desperate attempt to separate him from the thin fragile barrier they created.

The moment he was naked he shivered feeling the coolness in the air that quickly dispersed as Daniel did away with his own restrictive attire. Daniel paused only a moment before carelessly discarding his own clothes before pressing his heated body firmly against him. The instant they touched skin on skin neither could control their needs. He gently nudged Daniel urging him to face the cave wall. Daniel did so willingly, pressing his hands firmly against the slick cool surface, shining like a god in the flickering light. He was beautiful. No man should ever be so incredibly beautiful.

He felt his dick harden further as he focused intently on his friend and approached pressing the head against Daniel's pert ass and drawing a gasp proceeded by a long drawn out moan from the one before him. He then wrapped his arms around Daniel's muscular body and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, yes Teal'c. Please now."

Without further comment he pushed in gently easing himself into Daniel's hot moistness feeling as if he would explode as Daniel stretched to accommodate him. After several long excruciating minutes Daniel nodded his head ready to accept his friend fully and completely. Teal'c smiled as he began to gently thrust, slowly pushing in and out determined to make the experience as pleasurable for Daniel as it would be for him.

Daniel cried out thrusting back into Teal'c wanting to draw him deeper, fuller, more completely within. As overwhelming pleasure slithered through Teal'c's body he dug his nails into the vibrant young man's hips riding him fast and furious thrusting in time with the pounding of thunder. Again and again each moaned, caressed, kissed and nuzzled as together they road to the heights of euphoria, their pleasure building and becoming as powerful as the raging storm beyond. As thunder clapped loudly and lightening again seared the air Daniel screamed in pleasure as he orgasmed crying out as Teal'c likewise climaxed. As the rain began to fall in heavy sheets beyond their solace they clung to one another both breathing heavily, both fully satiated...

And the storm that had started so suddenly beyond the cave entrance continued to roar and rumble through the land as wild and abandoned as the two who sought shelter in the growing darkness of a small cave.

 

** The End **


End file.
